Let the Ringbearer Decide
by Lel Vagor
Summary: *edits made and translations added!* What if the Ring hadn't come to Frodo? What if the Fellowship hadn't been formed? What if the Fellowship had taken another path? What if...What if...What if...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not J.R.R. Tolkien, nor do I claim to be. Therefore I do not own the LOTR characters or the original story. I am just borrowing them for my enjoyment, as well as yours. I will return them unharmed.

Summary: Some people believe that when you make a choice, an alternate universe is created. This alternate universe plays out what would have happened if you had chosen another path. What it, in the Caradhras, the Fellowship had chosen the Gap of Rohan rather then Moria? Would everything have gone "according to plan?" A look at their alternate universe - and its consequences.

Warnings: Severely AU. Some coarse language (not a lot, but some.)

Notes: Update will come slow in this. I do not intend to update everyday, although I am shooting for once a week. Please bear with me. Although I would rather be praised, I understand that my writing can be rather controversial and perhaps, at time, rather bad. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, however flames are not. Flamers are asked to please leave contact information so that they may be contacted later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello all! Well, it's official - I am a lazy bum who doesn't know a hole in the ground from a hole in a fence. I am forever complaining about people who don't provide translations in their stories and BAM! I look at my story and guess what? I don't have translations! So, my dear readers, here are my translations. I am sorry for any inconvenience that I have caused to you, as I know what it feels like when you can't understand what you are reading.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1:

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya - Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!

Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nutiho i 'ruith - Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar - Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!

Chapter 3:

Uma, Estel. - Yes, Hope.*

Amin anta est. - I need to rest.

Lle anta est. - You need to rest.

*Estel is also known as Aragorn's Elvish name, given to him by Elrond when he was brought by his mother to Rivendell.


	2. The Caradhras

Disclaimer: I am not J.R.R. Tolkien, nor do I claim to be. Therefore I do not own the LOTR characters or the original story. I am just borrowing them for my enjoyment, as well as yours. I will return them unharmed.

Summary: Some people believe that when you make a choice, an alternate universe is created. This alternate universe plays out what would have happened if you had chosen another path. What it, in the Caradhras, the Fellowship had chosen the Gap of Rohan rather then Moria? Would everything have gone "according to plan?" A look at their alternate universe - and its consequences.

Warnings: Severely AU. Some coarse language (not a lot, but some.)

Notes: Update will come slow in this. I do not intend to update everyday, although I am shooting for once a week. Please bear with me. Although I would rather be praised, I understand that my writing can be rather controversial and perhaps, at time, rather bad. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, however flames are not. Flamers are asked to please leave contact information so that they may be contacted later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to point out something. The beginning - well, most - of the chapter, and perhaps some of these first few chapters, will be a mix of information copied directly from the book and movie script. I am not J.R.R Tolkien, nor am I Frances Walsh, Philippa Boyens, or Peter Jackson, and I am in no way affiliated with them. The slight plagiarism that I am causing stems from a need to give accurate descriptions of things. A notice will go up at the beginning of every chapter that has anything directly and intentionally copied. My real work shall begin next chapter, but I felt that to begin this story incorrectly would cause it to "bomb" and therefore would do me little good in the steps of becoming a writer. Thank you for your understanding in my need to do this!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: The Caradhras

"There is a way that we may attempt," said Gandalf. "I thought from the beginning, when first I considered this journey, that we should try it. But it is not a pleasant way, and I have not spoken of it to the Company before. Aragorn was against it, until the pass over the mountains had at least been tried."

"If it is a worse road than the Redhorn Gate, then it must be evil indeed," said Merry. "But you had better tell us about it, and let us know the worst at once."

"The road that I speak of leads to the Mines of Moria," said Gandalf. Only Gimli lifted up his head; a smoldering fire was in his eyes. On all the others a dread fell at the mention of that name. Even to the hobbits is was a legend of vague fear.

"The road may lead to Moria, but how can we hope that it will lead through Moria?" said Aragorn darkly.

"It is the name of an ill omen," said Boromir. "Nor do I see the need to go there. If we cannot cross the mountains, let us journey southwards, until we come to the Gap of Rohan, where men are friendly to my people, taking the road that I followed on my way hither. Or we might pass by and cross the Isen into Longstrand and Lebennin, and so come to Gondor from the regions nigh to the sea."

"Things have changed since you came north, Boromir," said Gandalf. "Did you not hear what I told you of Saruman? With him I may have business of my own ere all is over. But the Ring must not come near Isengard, if that can by any means be prevented. The Gap of Rohan is closed to us while we go with the Bearer.

"As for the longer road: we cannot afford the time. We might spend a yeah in such a journey, and we should pass through many lands that are empty and harbourless. Yet they would not be safe. The watchful eyes of both Saruman and of the Enemy are on them. When you came North, Boromir, you were in the Enemy's eyes only one stray wanderer from the South and a matter of small concern to him: his mind was busy with the pursuit of the Ring. But you return now as a member of the Ring's Company, and you are in peril as long as you remain with us. The danger will increase with every league that we go south under the naked sky.

"Since our open attempt on the mountain-pass our plight has become more desperate, I fear. I see now little hope, if we do not soon vanish from sight for a while, and cover our trail. Therefore I advise that we should go neither over the mountains, nor round them, but under the,. That is a road at any rate that the Enemy will least expect us to take."

"We do not know what he expects," said Boromir. "He may watch all roads, likely and unlikely. In that case to enter Moria would be to walk into a trap, hardly better the knocking at the gates of the Dark Tower itself. The name of Moria is black."

"You speak of what you do not know when you liken Moria to the strong hold of Sauron," answered Gandalf. "I alone of you have ever been in the dungeons of the Dark Lord, and only in his older and lesser dwelling in Dol Gulder. Those who pass the gates of Barad-dur do not return. But I would not lead you into Moria id there was no hope of coming out again. If there are Orcs there, it may prove ill for us, that is true. But most of the Orcs of the Misty Mountains were scattered or destroyed on the Battle of Five Armies. The Eagles report that Orcs are gathering again from afar; but there is a hope that Moria is still free.

"There is even a chance that Dwarves are there, and that in some deep hall of his father, Balin son of Fundin may be found. However it may probe, one must tread the path that need chooses!"

"I will tread the path with you, Gandalf!" said Gimli. "I will go and look on the halls of Durin, whatever may wait there - if you can find the door that are shut."

"Good, Gimli!" said Gandalf. "You encourage me. We will seek the hidden doors together. And we will come through. In the ruins of the Dwarves, a dwarf's head will be less easy to bewilder then Elves or Men or Hobbits. Yet it will not be the first time that I have been to Moria. I sough there long for Thrain son of Thror after he was lost. I passed through, and I came out again alive."

"I too once passed the Dimrill Gate," said Aragorn quietly; "but though I also came out again, the memory is very evil. I do not wish to enter Moria a second time."

"And I don't wish to enter it even once," said Pippin.

"Nor me," muttered Sam.

"Of course not!" said Gandalf. "Who would? But the question is: who will follow me, if I lead you there?"

"I will," said Gimli eagerly.

"I will," said Aragorn heavily. "You followed my lead almost to disaster in the snow, and have said no word of blame. I will follow your lead now - if this last warning does not move you. It is not of the Ring, nor of us other I am thinking now, but of you, Gandalf. And I say to you: if you pass the doors of Moria, beware!"

"I will _not_ go," said Boromir; "not unless the vote of the whole company is against me. What do Legolas and the little folk say? The Ring-bearer's voice surely should be heard?"

"I do not wish to go to Moria," said Legolas.

The hobbits said nothing. Sam looked at Frodo. At last Frodo spoke. "I do not wish to go," he said; "but neither do I wish to refuse the advice of Gandalf. I beg that there should be no vote, until we have slept on it. Gandalf will get votes easier in the light of the morning than in this cold gloom. How the wind howls!"

At these words all fell into silent thought. They heard the wind hissing among the rocks and tress, and there was a howling and wailing round them in the empty spaces of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Frodo fell into a dream, and a very strange dream it was. He could hear and see all that was occurring, but it appeared that the inhabitants of his dream could not see or hear him. A story was unfolding before him - one that he had no care as to find out the moral or conclusion too.

A voice was chanting, and Frodo could just make out the words. "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" * As Frodo struggled to decipher the word's meaning, he was plunged into the cold snow. He stood up and was surprised to discover that he could stand on the snow, like Legolas.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas cried.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf called back. Suddenly rock slabs and boulders fell from the mountain's arms. He watched as the Company, his dream-self included, was shoved against the cliff all to avoid being hit.

Aragorn yelled to Gandalf through the storm, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf cried. He pushed his way through the snow to stand on the far ledge, and tried to save the Company. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nutiho i 'ruith!" **

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" *** Saruman's voice overpowered Gandalf's, but Gandalf continued to try and command the mountain. Suddenly, lightening struck the tip of the mountain, sending snow and ice hurtling down on the Company. Legolas grabbed Gandalf and pulled him against the cliff so that he would not be hit by ice. The Company was buried, and for a perilous moment, Frodo held his breath. Then Legolas' head popped out of the snow, followed but the others, one by one.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir cried, frightened by the depth of the snow and the tone of Saruman's chant.

Aragorn cried in return, "The Gap of Rohan take us too close to Isengard!"

Gimli shook his head, spreading snow from his beard with each shake of his head. "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Gandalf's eyes glinted fearfully, Frodo noted. He appeared to be shadowed by doubt, although he nodded his head at the mention of the name, seemingly consenting to the road that would lead them to Moria. Finally he said grimly, "Let the Ringbearer decide."

Boromir held Pippin and Merry close as they shivered in fear, doubt, and cold. They were extremely pale, and the looked at Frod's dream counterpart sadly as he looked from them to Sam and back to them again.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will take -" Frodo was abrubtly brought back to reality with Aragorn standing over him.

"Frodo?" he asked softly. " 'Tis the light of day. We must make haste in our decision process so that we may continue our journey. So we ask you, Ringbearer - shall the Company take the road to Moria, or the road to the Gap of Rohan instead?"

Frodo debated silently. Although in reality, Gandalf's fear and doubt was well hidden, Frodo's dream still thrived in his mind. He debated over the fate of the Company - Moria or the Gap of Rohan? It was a hard decision, for Moria could bring nothing good, but the Gap of Rohan led them straight into Enemy's eyesight. Moria perhaps would bring warmth to them; yet it might also bring coldness unknown to them. His decision was soon reached. "We shall take the road to the Gap of Rohan," he said, his voice faltering slightly.

"So be it," Gandalf responded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**And so our story begins.**


	3. Making the Way

Disclaimer: I am not J.R.R. Tolkien, nor do I claim to be. Therefore I do not own the LOTR characters or the original story. I am just borrowing them for my enjoyment, as well as yours. I will return them unharmed.

Summary: Some people believe that when you make a choice, an alternate universe is created. This alternate universe plays out what would have happened if you had chosen another path. What it, in the Caradhras, the Fellowship had chosen the Gap of Rohan rather then Moria? Would everything have gone "according to plan?" A look at their alternate universe - and its consequences.

Warnings: Severely AU. Some coarse language (not a lot, but some.)

Notes: Update will come slow in this. I do not intend to update everyday, although I am shooting for once a week. Please bear with me. Although I would rather be praised, I understand that my writing can be rather controversial and perhaps, at time, rather bad. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, however flames are not. Flamers are asked to please leave contact information so that they may be contacted later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: Making the Way

The Fellowship carefully placed their things in packs, and then made ready to continue their journey down the Caradhras. As Sam and Legolas loaded Bill the Pony with the packs that could not be carried by the Company, Aragorn carefully destroyed any trace of their presence. Gandalf drew Frodo aside when he had finished helping Merry and Pippin complete their task of putting the fire out and scattering the burnt wood. This was to delay the notice of any predator that there had indeed been a fire.

"I shall ask you again, Ringbearer - shall we take the road to Moria or the road to the Gap of Rohan? Do not make light in your decision - the fate of the Company and of the One Ring lies in your hands."

Frodo felt troubled. He was only trying to please Gandalf and the rest of the Company in his decision. The road to Moria was filled with dangers yet unknown to them, but the road to the Gap of Rohan was filled with the same. The road to the Gap of Rohan held less in the element of surprise for the Enemy, but Gandalf would at least have some knowledge of the way to take, as would Boromir. And then there was Frodo's dream.

Frodo still had not forgotten the glint of fear and doubt in Gandalf's eyes in his dream. Who knew what could be the basis of this fear? Frodo wondered if he could really and truly bear the thought of causing Gandalf - the great and mighty Gandalf - to be in fear of something. He also was not sure if he wanted to know what caused Gandalf to fear that way.

"We shall take the road to the Gap of Rohan," Frodo answered Gandalf, still unsure of his selection. Was he truly making the correct decision? He had not made light in his choice, and Gandalf had advised him not to, but he felt uneasy. He did not like to refuse Gandalf's advice, for the wizard was very wise indeed of the world outside of the Shire, something Frodo had always wished to know. Maybe the road to Moria was safer - but something was drawing him to the Gap of Rohan. 

"So be it," Gandalf responded to him once more, although this time his response seemed forced, as if he wanted to beg Frodo to reconsider. He knew the dangers of Moria, this was true, but the danger and threat of the Gap of Rohan and the Enemy's eye seemed so much greater too him. The thought of bringing the Ring that close to the Enemy was unnerving. But it was not his decision to make. It was the Ringbearer's.

"Let us be off then," Gandalf stated. Sam took up Bill the Pony's reins, and Boromir gave Bill a little pat on the rump to get him moving. Gimli was carrying on a rather lively conversation with Merry and Pippin, and they fell into line behind Legolas, who followed Gandalf, who led the way down the mountain. Aragorn took up the rear, and Frodo walked in front of him, behind Boromir. He somehow felt rather safe with the two Men on either side of him. As if nothing in Middle-Earth could break his fortress.

Boromir turned and gave him a smile, and slowed his pace to walk next to Frodo. "I am glad that you have chosen this road," said he; "yet I cannot help but wonder why. 'I do not wish to refuse the advice of Gandalf' said you earlier - what has changed your mind, little one?"

Frodo shook his head. "Of that I am not quite sure, nor do I feel comfortable in sharing with you, Boromir. You have proved yourself worthy of friendship so far, but my trust is not completely won yet. I still remember the gleam in your eye at Elrond's council, and you can be sure that others in the Company do also. You would be wise to remember this in the future."

"I am astounded that you think ill of me, Master Hobbit. Perchance in the future I can breach your wall of ill trust." With that, Boromir moved ahead to join in on Gimli, Merry, and Pippin's conversation.

"Your ill will is well founded, Frodo," came Aragorn's voice from behind him. "Possibly in time he will prove himself worthy of your trust, as well as the friendship you seem to have already deemed him rightful of. Still, I cannot help but wonder - is this a test you are giving to our faithful companion Boromir? Or is this a test you felt Gandalf needed to remind him to be wary of giving advice?"

"No test is being placed on any one from the Company, Master Aragorn," Frodo said lightly. "Hobbits and Men think differently, although this I am sure you know. My ill will towards Boromir stems only from the way he spoke of the Ring at the Council - for no other reason do I withhold my trust. But perhaps you would do well to remember that trust can as easily be lost as it is given."

The conversation had ceased up ahead, and everyone seemed to be holding a breath, as if waiting for Aragorn's response. Even Gandalf's posture seemed slightly tense, as if praying that the ill will between Boromir and Aragorn would not affect the rest of the Company. "We only need two wary of each other," he thought wryly, "no others."

Aragorn let out a small laugh. "You are right, Master Hobbit. I shall remember that in the afterlife." Everyone relaxed, and the Company once again continued down the mountain, with slightly less worries then they had gone up with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Company reached the base of the Caradhras, and came to a forked road. Gandalf turned to Frodo. "I shall ask you one last time, Ringbearer, and then the fate of this Company shall be set in stone. Shall we take the road to Moria - " here he pointed left - "or the road to the Gap of Rohan?" Here he pointed right.

Frodo looked from the hobbits to Gimli, from Gimli to Boromir, from Boromir to Legolas, from Legolas to Gandalf, and from Gandalf to Aragorn. Gimli was leaning towards the path to Moria with his head, as if it would somehow sway Frodo's decision. The three hobbits looked at Frodo rather sadly, as they had in his dream, as if they knew the complexity of his decision. Aragorn and Legolas looks were inreadable, but Frodo knew from what had been said earlier that Legolas dreaded Moria, as did Aragorn, but that both would go with no complaints if that were to be the road chosen. 

Boromir was copying Gimli's stance, with the exception of the direction of his head. He was leaning towards the path to the Gap of Rohan. Gandalf stood, impassable in all of his wisdom, and Frodo had no indication to the want of Gandalf. Still, his conclusion remained the same. "We shall take the path of the Gap of Rohan," said he, "and that is to be my last word on the manner of our going."

Gandalf nodded his head, and they began the long, tiring journey to their destiny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Hobbit Conversations

Disclaimer: I am not J.R.R. Tolkien, nor do I claim to be. Therefore I do not own the LOTR characters or the original story. I am just borrowing them for my enjoyment, as well as yours. I will return them unharmed.

Summary: Some people believe that when you make a choice, an alternate universe is created. This alternate universe plays out what would have happened if you had chosen another path. What it, in the Caradhras, the Fellowship had chosen the Gap of Rohan rather then Moria? Would everything have gone "according to plan?" A look at their alternate universe - and its consequences.

Warnings: Severely AU. Some coarse language (not a lot, but some.)

Notes: Update will come slow in this. I do not intend to update everyday, although I am shooting for once a week. Please bear with me. Although I would rather be praised, I understand that my writing can be rather controversial and perhaps, at time, rather bad. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, however flames are not. Flamers are asked to please leave contact information so that they may be contacted later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So I found out that Viggo Mortenson is coming to my small hick town, and that he's going to be signing and talking about LOTR, as well as showing the extended version of FOTR. I am ecstatic! 

Oh yes, the real reason for this note…I'm going to be copying some descriptions from the book, and part of Frodo's flashback sequence is from the movie. Again, I'm not J.R.R Tolkien, or Frances Walsh, Philippa Boyens, or Peter Jackson, nor am I affiliated with them in anyway. Thank you again for your understanding!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Hobbit Conversations

The wind was growing colder, and the howling that had sounded on the mountain was growing in volume again. The hobbits were shivering, despite the Elvish cloaks that they had wrapped tightly around themselves to block out the chilling breezes. Even Legolas was beginning to be affected by the cold, something that made Gandalf believe that there was more then just nature at work here.

"Come, Aragorn," said he; "let us rest for the night. We all grow colder as the day grows longer - even you can not deny that."

"Yes Aragorn," chimed in Boromir, who was holding Merry and Pippin up by their elbows to keep them from sinking into their exhaustion. "The hobbits are in dire need of rest, as am I."

Even Legolas, the elf who was forever running ahead of the others, forever laughing at their jokes of Elvish endurance, forever telling them "keep your chins up; 'tis just a bout of cold weather," chimed in. "Uma, Estel. Amin anta est. Lle anta est."

Aragorn looked around tiredly at his companions. Even Sam, the stout little hobbit who refused to let Frodo go anywhere alone, seemed to be begging for rest. He relented - "Alright then. But no fire; that will only bring more danger to us then we are already in, and I shall have none of it."

The Company silently rejoiced. They clamored off the path as silently as possible, and lay down their bedrolls to settle in for the night. The hobbits, as they had done since the first night of the journey, fashioned their bedrolls to create a small circle, surrounding Frodo from all possible sides. Aragorn and Boromir set up beside the four hobbits on the right. In some unstated way, they had become the giant protectors of the small beings.

Gimli and Legolas followed suit, placing their bedrolls on the left of the group. Although it was clear that Aragorn and Boromir were the hobbits first choice in protectors, the two would not shy away upon being called. Gandalf settled at the head of the group, like the chaperone of a hunting group, as if he was only there to make sure that the objective of the mission was not forgotten.

"Mister Frodo?" Sam's voice came from Frodo's left. He sounded as if he was struggling with an internal battle, one that he was not certain of the outcome. Frodo was just a tiny bit unnerved by the thought of Sam being unnerved - he was supposed to be Frodo's rock of comfort, not the other way around.

"Yes Sam?" he finally found himself asking.

"Why did you choose to come this way, Mister Frodo? Beggin' your pardon, but Mister Gandalf said that we could not afford to loose the time that it would cost us, and…and…and…" Sam was struggling to convey his feelings in a way that he was certain would not offended his master.

"What I believe Sam is trying to say is that if we can not afford the time to take this way, then surely the other way is shorter, and will get us there and back faster," Merry said, saving Sam from having to form logical words and sentences from his thoughts. "So why, dearest Frodo, have you chosen to take the longer route? And, an even better question would be, why the more dangerous route?"

Finally there came Pippin's small, unheeded voice from next to Merry. "Frodo," he said, "why is it that you have chosen to put us in danger? I would follow you anywhere, cousin, if it meant that I could keep you safe, but this path surely will lead to our deaths. Even Gandalf advised against taking it. So why, Frodo, - why?"

That was the last stick, straw, stone, and mortar to Frodo's carefully constructed mental wall. "Oh Pippin," he said, his voice and heart breaking to hear the fear and doubt in his little cousin's voice. The poor young hobbit wasn't even of age yet, but he was here, trying to protect Frodo from the world outside the safe little Shire they all were used to - trying to save Frodo in the only way he knew how. "Come here, little one."

Pippin crawled over Merry to settle himself into Frodo's lap. He missed his home, he missed the fields, the rivers, the smell of the grass freshly mowed. He even missed the teasing of his sisters. But no matter how much he missed the Shire, he kept telling himself that this was what his destiny was - to help Frodo destroy the Ring. 

Frodo meant to tell Pippin of all the things he was scared of, why he had chosen this path, how happy he was the other three hobbits were accompanying him, but instead he found himself reminiscing. "Do you remember bumping in to Sam and I the day we left the Shire?" he asked.

"Of course," Pippin said, a little surprised. "Merry and I had just finished stealing - "

"_Borrowing_," Merry interjected.

"I mean _borrowing_ some of Farmer Maggot's crops when…"

__

~Flashback~

Pippin burst from the side of the cornfield and knocked right into Frodo. Startled, he propped himself up on his elbows to see who it was as Merry, who had been close behind, came rushing out from where Pippin had made a break in the row of corn and knocked right into Sam. Both were carrying an armful of vegetables.   
"Frodo? Merry! It's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin cried in pure delight.

Merry pushed himself up from the ground and off of Sam. "Hello Frodo!" he cried, bending down to pick up the vegetables that he'd dropped.

"Get off him!" Sam cried, hauling Pippin off Frodo. "Mister Frodo? Are you all right?"

"Yes Sam," muttered Frodo impatiently before turning to Pippin. "What's the meaning of this?"

Pippin didn't answer, but instead he looked to Merry. "Hold this," Merry commanded, handing some of his vegetables to Sam. He turned to Frodo to explain when the hobbits heard a dog barking, followed by an angry, yelling voice.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam yelled, turning a pale shade of while. 

"Run!" Pippin exclaimed, grabbing Frodo. Merry hightailed it after them, leaving Sam standing there. When he realized what he was doing, he dropped them and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

~End Flashback~

"And then we had the experience with the Black Riders, which, I might add, scared the living daylights out of me…" Pippin finished his story. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Frodo, however, wasn't paying attention. He turned his attention to Sam. "Do you remember what you said to me before we began our journey to Bree, Sam?" he asked. 

"Yes I do, Mister Frodo," Sam answered.

"Please recount for us the tale," Merry begged. He wasn't sure what Frodo was getting at quite yet, but there must be some reason to all the "remembering."

"Very well then," Sam replied. "It was the mornin' that we left, and Mister Frodo had begun his breakfast. He looked over to me and said…"

__

~Flashback~

"You still mean to come with me?"

"I do."

"It is going to be very dangerous, Sam. It is already dangerous. Most likely neither of us will come back."

"If you don't come back, sir, then I shan't, that's certain," said Sam. " **'Don't you leave him!**' they said to me. **'Leave him**!' I said. **'I never mean to. I am going with him, if he climbs the Moon, and if any of those Black Riders try to stop him, they'll have Sam Gamgee to reckon with**,' I said. They laughed."

"Who are they, and what are you talking about?"

"The Elves, sir. We had some talk last night; and they seemed to know you were going away, so I didn't see the use of denying it. Wonderful folk, Elves, sir! Wonderful!"

"They are," said Frodo. "Do you like them still, now you have had a closer view?"

"They seem a bit above my likes and dislikes, so to speak," answered Sam slowly. "It don't seem to matter what I think about them. They are quite different from what I expected - so old and young, and so gay and sad, as it were."

Frodo looked at Sam rather startled, half expecting to see some outward sign of the odd change that seemed to have come over him. It did not sound like the voice of the old Sam Gamgee that he thought he knew. But it looked like the old Sam Gamgee sitting there, except that his face was unusually thoughtful.

"Do you feel any need to leave the Shire now - now that your wish to see them has come true already?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I don't know how to say it, but after last night I feel different. I seem to see ahead, in a kind of way. I know we are going to take a very long road, into darkness; but I know I can't turn back. It isn't to see Elves now, nor dragons, nor mountains, that I want - I don't rightly know what I want: but I have something to do before the end, and it lies ahead, not in the Shire. I must see it through, sir, if you understand me."

"I don't altogether. But I understand that Gandalf chose me a good companion. I am content. We will go together."

~End Flashback~

"And then we met up with Mister Merry and Mister Pippin, and one thing led to another…" Sam's voice trailed off as he came to the end of his tale. Frodo gave Sam a small smile before turning his gaze to Merry. "And you, Merry…do you remember when you and Pippin were being taught to fight by Boromir?"

Merry smiled fondly at the memory, and began to recount that tale. "Aye. He said that even hobbits must learn to fight…"

__

~Flashback~

"Come on. Good," Boromir, said as he dodged Pippin's blows with the sword. Suddenly his blade slipped, and he nicked Pippin's hand. Pippin cried out in pain, and Boromir began to apologize profusely. "Sorry! Sorry!" Pippin, as a response to his apologies, kicked him in the shin. "Ahh!" Boromir screamed.

Merry cried, "Get him!" The two hobbits jumped on Boromir, crying things such as, "For the Shire!" and "Hold him down! Hold him down!!"

Aragorn and Boromir laughed at the hobbit's antics, and then Aragorn walked calmly over to the fighting bunch. "That's quite enough gentlemen," he said, laying a hand on each of the hobbit's shoulders. Merry and Pippin, in turn, grabbed Aragorn's legs and pulled him down to join the pile. 

"You've got my arm…you've got my arm!"

~End Flashback~

"That was one of our wonderful times. We defiantly showed him what hobbits are made of, didn't we Pippin?" Merry was still smiling as he finished recounting the tale.

"Yes, yes you did," Frodo replied.

"Do you care to admit defeat yet, Boromir?" Merry called to him. "Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf saw the whole thing. Aragorn was even involved. So will you admit it?"

"Never, young hobbit!" Boromir cried. The rest of the Company gathered around the four hobbits. "We shall fight again soon, after the Ring has been destroyed…and I will be the victor."

"In your dreams!" Merry retorted. 

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Gimli chided softly. "I believe our Ringbearer still hasn't recalled his memory yet."

"Nor has he stated what all this 'remembering' has to do with our questions," Sam commented.

"Alright, alright," Frodo said with a smile. "My memory is of the council…"

__

~Flashback~

The argument died down. Gandalf closed his eyes as he heard Frodo's statement, and the members of the council slowly turned towards Frodo, astonished at his outburst.   
"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though-- I do not know the way," Frodo said, his voice quivering slightly. Gandalf walked towards him, and smiled at him gently, as if trying to ease his fears.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," he said. Then he placed his hands reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders as Aragorn rose.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn knelt before Frodo, as if he were a King, and placed his sword on outstretched hands towards Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And my bow," came Legolas' voice. He stood next to Frodo, smiling at the little man.

"And MY axe," said Gimli, not to be outdone by an elf, of all creatures. He glared up at Legolas as he took his place next to Frodo, in front of the elf.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor shall see it done." Boromir approached the group, looking warily at Aragorn while trying to keep a small smile on his face for Frodo's sake.

Elrond opened his mouth to speak, when there came a noise from behind the bushes. "Heh!" a voice called out. "Mister Frodo isn't goin' anywhere without me!" 'Twas Sam, and he stood next to Frodo, arms crossed over his chest, his look daring anyone to challenge his statement.

"No indeed. I believe it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond looked at Sam, slightly amused at the hobbit's actions. Sam looked away, blushing. 

Elrond opened his mouth to begin speaking once more, when he was again interrupted. "Oy! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin cried out as they raced from their hiding spots to join Sam and Frodo in the little group.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry stated firmly.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on the sort of mission. Quest. Thing," Pippin said, trying to be as convincing as possible.

Merry looked at him, barely able to contain his laughter. "Well, then that rules you out Pip."

Elrond mused. "Nine companions…to match the nine Ringwraiths. So be it! You shall be the Company of the Ring!"

Pippin smiled. "Great!" Then he paused. "Where are we going?"

~End Flashback~  


"…And so far no one has been let down yet by this Company," Frodo finished.

"Well that's all well and good, Mister Frodo, but, begging your pardon, you still haven't told us what all this remembering has to do with anything." Sam's brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Why it had quite a lot to do with it," Frodo said. "Sam, I may have chosen the longer and more dangerous route, but I know that we will be safe. This company has had many a good time, many a good laugh, many a good trial of our will, but we are still here. This 'remembering,' as you called it, only served as a reminder of that. And, I suppose, as a way for me to tell you all how happy I am that I do not face this task alone."

"And you will never have to, young hobbit," Legolas said softly. "Of that the Elves shall make sure. You have been deemed an "Elf-friend" and therefore shall you never be alone in life."

Frodo smiled up at him. "For that I am thankful, but I shall never be any happier then I am now."

Gandalf looked at Frodo, astonished. "Master Hobbit, we have yet to destroy the One Ring, and you say you shall never be happier? That is quite a confusing statement."

"Oh, but not at all, Gandalf," Frodo replied. "You see, although we still have yet to complete are mission, we are together, one bunch, relying on each other, to do just that. We are living in harmony, and for that I will not only always be thankful, but I will forever be joyed by the sight of it."

"You do seem to have a point," Aragorn said to Frodo. "But now we must rest. Soon we shall have to continue on our journey, and without rest we shall not get very far."  
"Aye, I do agree with you there," Gimli said. "Goodnight, young hobbits."

"Goodnight," the hobbits chorused. Then each member of the Company returned to their bedroll and drifted off to sleep, under the twinkling of the stars.


End file.
